During concerts and performances, several instruments and microphones may be used by various musicians and singers. Each device may be associated with a certain mixing console channel, and a technician may apply various audio processing techniques to the sound created by the devices of a respective channel. When on stage, these devices may be moved around and handed from one musician to another during a performance. Tracking of these devices during stage performances may be difficult, making correlations between the device and the respective mixing console channel and applying audio processing techniques difficult.